


Last Case Before Cascade

by SullenDragon



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, TSConcrit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/SullenDragon
Summary: Megan has a few things to do before she leaves NSW for Cascade.





	Last Case Before Cascade

"You're not taking that position, Connor. I've got Derricks all sorted. He could use the break, get his feet back after last year."

"But Bruenell--" Megan leaned across the desk, precisely placing her unofficial case notes before Chief Inspector Andrews.

"Is no longer your problem," Andrews growled. "Dismissed. See to the art case."

Connor caught up with the art thief at the airport, after twelve more hours of rattling the informants. Garnet Harolde, known to most of the world simply as Garnet, was a procurement professional and expert fence of fine art and jewelry. She was also getting complacent.

She had only bothered booking two tickets out of Australia. One was for Milan, the other for the Bahamas. Connor didn't have to pick a gate, because barely a moment after she left the security counter, a short , well-dressed woman caught her attention. She wore the sticky Australian heat like a familiar scarf, but her flimsy, bedazzled jeans and her pink mesh hat screamed _Tourist_.

Megan broke into a full run just as Garnet caught sight of her. Their eyes locked for a second, and the woman dropped the handle of her suitcase and leapt nimbly over it. She was headed for the nearest employee exit, and Megan was encumbered by the sheer number of people populating the airport at noon.

“New South Wales Police! Hold it!” Megan yelled, to little effect.

She snatched her mobile out of her bag and hefted the purse. She dodged around an older woman with rather more bags than any flight would allow, eyed the distance to her fleeing art thief, and threw her purse across the busy lobby. It only went a couple meters, but it caught the toe of Garnet’s right sandal, and the woman staggered. She made a rather impressive attempt at regaining her footing, and she probably would have slipped away again, but Megan was close enough to snag her by the back of her t-shirt.They both went down, and Megan’s kneecap received an impact that would surely haunt her later.

The art thief snatched the grounded purse from the floor and swung it. The heavy bag narrowly missed Megan’s face, but Megan managed to get a solid grip on the purse-wielding arm. She dug her fingertips into the tendons in the wrist, and Garnet’s hand turned clawlike and grasping as the bag dropped.

“Hands on your head. You are under arrest, so you should shut your trap and keep your hands to yourself.”

When Megan blew back into the main office, CI Andrews was on the verge of yanking his hair out.

“CONNOR!” His voice roared even through the sealed glass walls of his office as he smacked the telephone handset back into the cradle.

"You've convinced me." Andrews dumped a file on his desk as she entered. The label read _Officer Exchange, Cascade, WA, USA_. “Someone else gets to manage you for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Urg. Even I can tell that I'm not Australian right now. I honestly had no idea what the capital of Australia was before today. Sorry, Canberra, I would have guessed just about anywhere else.


End file.
